PAC
Dragon Gate (2007–2012) Shortly after participating in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's Battle of Los Angeles tournament, PAC was invited to Dragon Gate for their Dragon Storm 2007 tour beginning on 8 September. The tour was the last for World Wrestling Entertainment-bound Matt Sydal, who on 14 September endorsed PAC to be his replacement on the Dragon Gate faction Typhoon. On 15 September, PAC defeated Dragon Kid for the westside Xtreme wrestling World Lightweight Championship. On 25 April 2008, PAC lost to Gamma in the first round of a tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On 31 May, PAC and Dragon Kid wrestled against fellow Typhoon members Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka for the Open the Twin Gate Championship, but were unable to win. On 27 July, PAC, Dragon Kid and Anthony W. Mori represented Typhoon in a four-way match for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship, but were unable to defeat Gamma, YAMATO and Yasushi Kanda for the title. After Typhoon disbanded in 2008, PAC joined World-1 in 2009. On 22 March 2009, PAC, BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki represented World-1 in a losing effort to the Open the Triangle Gate Champions Kamikaze (Dragon Kid, Shingo Takagi and Taku Iwasa) in a three-way match also involving Real Hazard (Keni'chiro Arai, YAMATO and Yasushi Kanda). World-1 again challenged for the title on 24 May, but were defeated by the new champions WARRIORS-5 (CIMA, Gamma and Kagetora). On 7 June, World-1 finally won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship after defeating Warriors-5. World-1 made their first successful title defence on 19 July, where they defeated Kamikaze (Akira Tozawa, Dragon Kid and Taku Iwasa). On 8 August, World-1 suffered their first loss since winning the championship after being defeated by Warriors-5 in a non-title match. Eight days later, World-1 retained their title against Akebono, Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki. On 14 October, World-1 lost the Open the Triangle Gate Title to Akebono, Fujii and Mochizuki in a rematch. On 7 February 2010, PAC lost to K-ness in a match for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On 29 August 2010, PAC defeated Susumu Yokosuka in a tournament final to win the vacant Open the Brave Gate Championship for the first time. On 14 April 2011, PAC, BxB Hulk and Susumu Yokosuka failed to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship from Blood Warriors (Cima, Dragon Kid and Ricochet) and, as a result, World-1 was forced to disband. On 24 April former World-1 members PAC, Hulk, Yokosuka and Yoshino agreed to form a new alliance with Masaaki Mochizuki to battle Blood Warriors. On 8 June, the new group was named Junction Three in reference to it being a union between the former members of World-1, Kamikaze and the Veteran-gun. On 19 June, PAC and Dragon Kid defeated the Blood Warriors team of Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. They lost the title to Blood Warriors representatives CIMA and Ricochet on 17 July. On 19 November, PAC lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Ricochet, ending his record reign at 447 days. On 9 February 2012, Junction Three was forced to disband, after losing a fourteen-man elimination tag team match to Blood Warriors. On 4 March, PAC received a shot at Dragon Gate's top title, the Open the Dream Gate Championship, but was defeated by defending champion, CIMA. On 25 March 2012, PAC joined Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, Ricochet, and Rich Swann and formed World-1 International. On 6 May 2012, PAC, alongside World-1 International members Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi defeated Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!, Jimmy Kanda, and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito at the 2012 Dead or Alive pay-per-view to become the 34th Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On 22 July, PAC made his final Dragon Gate appearance, during which he, Yoshino and Doi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Championship in a three-way match. Dragon Gate USA (2010–2011) On 5 July 2010, PAC made his debut for Dragon Gate's international expansion Dragon Gate USA, wrestling in a match where he and BxB Hulk were defeated by Yamato and Shingo. At the following day's tapings of the Uprising pay-per-view, PAC and Naruki Doi defeated Jigsaw and Mike Quackenbush. On 20 December 2010, Dragon Gate USA announced that they had signed PAC to a contract that would make him a regular member of the promotion's roster. On 30 January 2011, PAC and Masato Yoshino defeated Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano to become Dragon Gate USA's first ever Open the United Gate Champions. On 11 September, PAC and Yoshino lost the Open the United Gate Championship to Open the Twin Gate Champions, CIMA and Ricochet, in a title vs. title match. Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL Category:WORLD-1 Category:Junction Three Category:Typhoon Category:Dragon Gate Alumni